


Partners

by Anonymous



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodweatherforsneezing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goodweatherforsneezing).




End file.
